


Draco's Task

by sisters_synapse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisters_synapse/pseuds/sisters_synapse
Summary: Draco Malfoy is given a test to complete by the dark Lord but Will he be able to complete his task with Hermione Granger on his mind? He's never thought of her like this before but for some reason he's like a piece of metal and she's the magnet
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Draco's Task

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfiction in a while so you'll have to forgive me if it isn't the best, but let me know how you feel about my work in the comments and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

He hated the train ride to Hogwarts, there was no privacy and it was filled with yelling prats who couldn’t shut up about what -or who, they did over summer holiday and that was the last thing that Draco Malfoy wanted to think about. The vanishing cabinet was still a thought in the back of his mind, he saw it for the first time just yesterday and it made the Dark Lord's plans seem all too real now. Killing Albus Dumbledore before the year was out was his mission, he just didn’t know if he could do it- he really had no choice in the matter; his family was at the hands of the Dark Lord and it was kill Dumbledore or have the rest of the Malfoy clan wiped out by the very man that gave him the mission.

“What’s wrong, Malfoy?” Pansy asked, craning her neck in his direction.

He had been quiet for about an hour now but there was no need to talk when Pansy filled the silence just fine with her stories of hookups in other countries. Draco rolled his eyes, he was tired of everyone asking what was wrong- as if he could speak on it!! “Nothing, just dreading another year of Hogwarts.”

“Only two more Draco! And then you’ll be free of all the rules YOU don’t make!” Blaise joked causing the others to snicker.

“I don’t think I’ll be at Hogwarts next year…. And if I am it’ll only be for a moment.” Draco said absentmindedly, touching his chin and staring at nothing particular.

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked curiously.

“Nothing..” Draco waved away her question, shaking his head.

The rest of the train ride was bearable, Pansy continued telling her romantic accounts and no one bothered asking Draco anymore questions. He couldn’t help but notice Potter though, and when he saw the boy who lived he swallowed hard. Potter would be the main person who Draco kept an eye out for as he sought to complete his mission. Draco was used to following Potter around, trying to catch him in some act to get him in any trouble he could but this time it seemed that Potter was keeping an eye out for him. He would have to remember that.

****

Hermione listened as Harry explained his theory of Malfoy being a death eater, it wasn’t a completely ridiculous idea but the Malfoys wouldn’t have just so willingly put their son in the middle of a war. However, it wasn’t something that she absolutely disbelieved but the last thing they needed was Harry obsessing over Draco again like he did in his second year. They had much bigger things to be focusing on, with everyone being so weary of coming back to Hogwarts due to the increasing number of attacks, this very well could be there last year at Hogwarts. Even the muggles knew something was wrong.

“Harry there’s no way they’d recruit the bloody wanker.” Ron scoffed, looking at Hermione shaking his head. “I mean what are they going to do with a Death Eater that’s at school for more than half of the year?”

Harry sighed, he’d been looking for some inspiration lately, they had all noticed his dulling light as Voldemort grew stronger. “I guess you’re right…. I’m just going to keep my eye on him.”

Hermione and Ron shared a glance. “Harry, you should focus on your studies. Besides, you need to relax this year.” Hermoine encouraged, reaching across and squeezing Harry’s arm in a caring way. “I’ll keep an eye one Malfoy and I’ll fill you in on anything strange I see.” She forced a smile, she really should be studying too but she was already way better off than Harry and Ron.

“Hermione-” Harry started to disagree.

“I don’t mind. Besides I have a free period this year right after lunch so I’ll have more time on my hands than either of you.” She smiled at him and Harry smiled back slightly, obviously creating his own plan of when he was going to spy on Malfoy.

“Well now that that’s settled, I wonder what they’re serving in the great hall, I’m starving.” Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione shook their heads laughing at the bottomless pit of a stomach they called their friend.

***

Draco waited for the rest of his classmates to exit the train before leaving himself, he just needed a few minutes to … to breathe. Now that he was here his heart was beating out his chest and he felt clammy all over, like he was being watched, like everyone had already found him out. He took a deep breath and then let it out, he did it one more time before running his fingers through his platinum hair and stood up collecting his things to get off the train.

As he reached the train door he could feel the cool wind coming from the ocean, calling him back to Hogwarts, he shivered. Draco took a step off of the train, taking a deep breath and letting it out again; from now on he couldn’t seem weak, he couldn’t seem frantic. He needed to seem cold, calm and collected or his slytherin classmates would know something was wrong and he would definitely catch the attention of Harry Potter.

Speaking of Potter, one of his counterparts was left alone to walk herself back to Hogwarts. Draco had barely ever seen the girl by herself- that was unless she was studying in the library, something Weaselbee and Potter didn’t do much of. He noticed that her hair was more kempt than it ever had been in the previous years, she looked more like a young lady than a wild lion for once.

He watched as she greeted Hagrid, hugging the giant as best she could before her eyes landed on Draco, her eyes held him there for a moment. He felt his cheeks grow hot as if he had been caught, he needed to get a grip. Picking up his pace he blew past the two, his shoulder barely brushing against hers as he passed bringing up a sweet smell of perfume.

Why was Granger alone? She was the princess of Gryffindor, brightest witch of her age and in times like these, it didn’t help that she was a mudblood. Not that Draco really cared, sure blood status mattered to his parents- and to Lord Voldemort, but he had a family name to keep up. However he did notice how her sweater clung to her body a little tightly and how she was finally filling out. It was about time.

***

There were new safety precautions set up at Hogwarts because of recent events, mostly to ease the worried minds of the students' parents. Hermione stayed on the train for a little while longer to make sure Malfoy didn’t stay behind per Harry’s request, sometimes the boy who lived could be a bit of the boy who’s paranoid. But to her surprise Draco had stayed back and they made direct eye contact with each other as she finished greeting Hagrid.

If she didn’t know the boy so well she’d think he was flustered, like he had been caught checking her out or something but then she reminded herself that she was talking about Draco Malfoy- he probably was just disgusted by the sight of her. Little did he know he’d probably be catching a lot of glimpses of her around the castle.

Hermione followed behind the boy as he led the way to the carriages that would take them to the castle. His pace was hurried and his fist were clenched by his sides, as if he were on the defensive. Maybe Harry was right, maybe Draco was hiding something but then again he was probably just upset that they had now missed the carriages and had to walk all the way to the castle. She sighed, great now she would miss the sorting of the first year, her favorite part.

She made sure to keep at least six feet in between them, his pace was fast enough but she was still worried about how it would look with both of them showing up late, as well as them both being prefects, it wasn’t bound to look great. Hermione was staring at her feet as she walked now, not wanting her eyes to burn into the back of his head but she was so lost in thought; she didn’t even notice that he had stopped and ran into him head on.

“Watch it Granger!” He spat, catching her by the elbow before she could take the both of them down.

His fingers gripped at her harshly before releasing her arm and pushing her away from him in all the same motion. She gasped with anger. “At least I don’t stop dead in my tracks like my father is here to punish me!” She practically pushed past him and made her own way to the castle now, but making sure she could hear his footsteps behind her.

Draco and Hermione had not spoken a word to each other since he turned her into Umbridge last year. Thank god she didn’t have to worry about that wicked woman anymore. She had almost forgotten how mean the boy sounded, venom practically rolling off his tongue with every word he said. ‘How could a boy be so handsome and sound so evil?’ she thought to herself.

He’s always been an attractive boy- she’d be lying if she denied having any impure thoughts about the boy, his personality just muddied him so much. She thought about how different he might be if he were raised by someone like Molly and Arthur Weasley, instead of his awful father. No much was known about Narcissa other than she was the sister to Bellatrix Lestrange and both were members of the Black family as well as that she hosted excellent christmas parties.

After changing into her class robes she met Harry Ron and Ginny in the Great hall, the first years had already been sorted and everyone was just starting on their meal. “Where have you been?” Ron asked wide eyed, with a mouth full of pudding.

“Watching Malfoy, I accidentally ran into him.” Hermione sighed helping herself to a roll.

“Did you see anything?” Harry asked eagerly.

“No, same rude Malfoy as before.” She rolled her eyes. Harry pursed his lips, she knew he was trying to solve some mystery in his head already. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out though.”She assured him.

***

On their first day of classes Malfoy had the displeasure of learning that he was taking Potions class with not only Harry Potter but Weasley and Granger as well. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when the two popped up five minutes late to class, of course Potter was here, trying to finally get a better grade than Snape would ever give him. This year couldn’t get any better for Draco, could it?

“Now class who can tell me what this potion is here?” Slughorn asked and Weaselbee and Potter Joined the ranks among the other students.

Granger’s hand shot up immediately, no surprise there. “It’s amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person depending on what attracts them.” Interesting thought Draco, he wondered what Granger smelled. “For instance,” She added.”I smell new parchment, spearmint toothpaste and freshly cut grass…” her voice trailed off with the last piece of information as if she were embarrassed. Draco couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at how flustered she seemed to become.

“And what about you Mr.Malfoy?” Slughorn asked, probably because he heard Draco’s laugh.

WIth a raised eyebrow Draco went up to the cauldron, standing right next to Granger now. He could feel her eyes on him waiting for his answer, his eyes darted towards hers and her eyes went to her feet. “I smell quidditch equipment, old books and ….. Apples.” It was so odd how he could point out all of the different smells but altogether they were very intoxicating, he knew why Hermione got flustered. The smell was overpowering.

He moved back from the cauldron bumping into Hermione, his eyes went straight to hers ready to make some snarky comment but he decided not to, already having laughed at the girl he felt that was enough messing with Granger for the day. Besides he didn’t need the Golden Trio down his throat right now. “Alright now everyone, you’ll all need a partner for this class seeing as supplies are limited and it's easier to learn when you have a little help along the way. So split up into pairs please.” Slughorn said with a snap of his fingers and the class began to pair off.

Harry and Ron. Blaise and Pansy. Neville and Lavender- until there was only Draco and Hermione left. Of course he would be stuck with Granger knowing it all witch. They were left there staring at each other, her mouth was slightly open in shock and she looked towards Weaselbee and Harry who just shrugged at her. Draco stifled a laugh, they didn’t even want to work with her.

“Too bad Slughorn didn’t say trios.” He said with a smirk. Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest and headed to an empty desk for the two of them. He followed after her, getting some enjoyment out of the fact that the golden girl had to work with the prince of slytherin. “Come on Granger won’t be that bad. I’m the one that has to worry about appearances.” He commented as he took his seat next to her.

“Appearances?” She scoffed, turning towards him. “Listen, I don’t care about what blood status you have or how you feel about being my partner but you do anything to affect my grade and we’ll have issues.” She said in a cold tone.

Draco laughed. “As if, you’ll probably get a few extra points on your grade because of me.”

Hermione clicked her tongue, getting ready to retort but Slughorn began teaching and like the good little student she was she began paying thorough attention to him, brushing Draco off. She was different than Weaselbee and Potter, while they would have escalated the situation getting the reaction out of them that he wanted- Granger stayed calm and ignored him. He didn’t like that, Draco hated being ignored.

While Slughorn droned on about the potions they would make, Hermione wrote frivolous notes. To Draco it looked like she was trying to write down every word that came out of the man’s mouth, never looking up from her writing. Draco’s eyes wandered down her body as she wrote notes; she really had grown into a woman over the summer, he’d never noticed the curves of her body last year. They were barely visible as her cloak hung off her shoulders but Draco had never really been this close to her, only in fleeting moments when he had no such want for a woman. She had pretty lips too. He wondered if she kissed anyone yet, surely the Weasley boy.

“What are you looking at Malfoy?” Hermione asked in a whisper not looking up from her notes. He hadn’t stopped staring at her lips.

Draco cleared his throat, ripping his eyes from her pink lips. “Never noticed that you grew up Granger.” He teased keeping his eyes on Slughorn now.

***

Hermione felt herself go red. What did he mean ‘Never noticed you grew up?’ She didn’t mean to but she looked down at her body giving it a quick examination. Sure she had filled out a little but she didn’t think anything of it and Malfoy shouldn't be thinking of it either.

"Well… you're the same old Draco." She sighed quietly, still writing notes.

"And What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled at her.

She felt her jaw clench. "Only that you're still a bigot who only cares about blood status and what your father tells you."

Maybe she said too much because she felt Draco lean closer to her, if she turned from staring at her notes their lips might touch. "You don't know anything about me Granger." He hissed into her ear and for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't lose focus now Granger." He said tapping the back of her hand lightly with his quill leaving ink blotches.

She hadn't realized it but she stopped writing notes the instant Draco leaned down to her. She didn't know if it was out of fear or because he smelled so much like her amortentia. "You're going to make this the most unbearable class of the year aren't you?" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Ms. Granger, Mr.Malfoy.." Slughorn called on them. Hermione's eyes shot up and she felt Draco slowly take his eyes on her. "Since you two are the best of your respective houses I expect nothing but excellence… especially you Miss.Granger." he said enthusiastically.

"Yes professor." Hermione smiled slightly. She did enjoy when the teachers doted on her, it made her feel better about spending all her time studying instead of finding enjoyment in the silly things Harry and Ron enjoyed doing.

"Of course professor, I'll make sure Granger keeps her grades up!" Draco added annoyingly. "And I'm going to make sure you have an awful time in potions Granger." He said in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> As always HP belongs to JKR


End file.
